


Fatal Flowers

by justrandomboi



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrandomboi/pseuds/justrandomboi
Summary: "As long as we have each other, we won't lose! We'll survive, together!"The Abyss, a large looming chasm discovered around 1000 years ago"Right! We have each other, and that's what counts. All of us have each other."7 different layers, all of them brimming with curses and blessings"We got this!"Deadly creatures, curses, and environments, all waiting to sink their teeth into you and not let go...24 year old Áine, a delver of the Abyss, a Cave Raider. She has everything she could've possibly asked for, a home, an apprentice, a best friend, and the most amazing job everBut nice things can just be ripped away in seconds... can't they?6 people, most of them strangers, all ready for the adventure a lifetimeBut the Abyss isn't too merciful... is it?•Uses OCsCharacter CameosTakes place 15 years before the show itself•
Kudos: 1





	Fatal Flowers

She glanced up, tears in her eyes threatening to overflow. The heavy bag on her sore back, filled with precious memories forgotten with time sunk into it, most likely causing some bruising. And her complexion was tainted with streaks of dirt and dried blood. She was tired. The bones in her aching legs threatened to fail and have her fall. Fall deep down in a world full of the unknown. The Abyss.

Streams of golden sunlight that somehow found their way down to where she was lit up the surrounding areas. Lush green wildlife sprouted all around her. And her favorite flower, the pure white Eternal Fortunes, surrounded themselves all around her. 

In the distance, a bird commonly found in this wondrous place, the Hammerbeak, called out to its partner. She wondered for a moment if something happened to the nest. But, she had more important things to worry about and that thought was quickly driven to the back of her mind. 

Where was she? The woman questioned that for the fifth time that day. She pursed her cracked lips, allowing some blood to seep from them. And she found herself lost in her own thoughts.

It had probably been months now. Right?

She began to wonder if anyone from the world above remembered her. Surely, the people she’d come to call her family still kept memories of her, no matter how faded, in the depths of their hearts, right?

Then again, she was probably nothing more than a painful memory for them, and everything traced back to her would be tossed aside, ready to collect dust that would obscure any remnant of her. They would probably hold a funeral for her. And throw the precious flowers that she’d come to cherish into the massive chasm that was once a place of hopeful dreams for her.

But now, she couldn’t stand it.

She could never return to the surface. Never again. Not with the way she was now. The strings of fate have decided her demise. They attached themselves to her, when? She did not know. And they made her their puppet. Forever forced to perform her song and dance, a ritual that would last a lifetime. 

She could not weep. 

She could not speak. 

She was forced to endure the grueling pain that any delver of the Abyss would know.

_Forever._


End file.
